Ordinary Day
by AliceSwift
Summary: It was just an Ordinary Day. Bella sitting by herself at lunch, wishing she had fallen off the face of the planet a long time ago. Then he came along. And he's no ordinary boy. Not AH/ B&E/ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, what's that? Is it? Really? Again? OMEC it's a new story! Yes another . I know it seems like I never update the ones I have but I keep adding new ones but I've recently found a new way to update things so they should be updated more often. Plus I keep getting inspired and I can't stop myself from writing. I'm addited. Oh well. Um, this one I think is really different from the other stories I have. This one is about Edward and Bella form the beginning and all the way through their relationship instead of having them already know each other or have them all be human. In this one Edward and the Cullens are also vampires so I've really been trying lately to find ways to make them vampires but put a twist on it. I know what you're thinking but I'm not going to just copy Twilight word for word and then call it my own. I will make this original and I will try to find things that differ from Twilight. I also would like to switch perspectives at least twice during each chapter unless it seems necessary to keep one of their thoughts secret. So here we go again, I hope you like it it's called Ordinary Day.**

**lots. of. love.**

**PLT!**

~AliceSwift

* * *

Today's the day Bella. I thought to myself as I entered the busy cafeteria.

You're going to go and sit down at a table full of people, and comment on what they're saying and socialize withe them, and laugh and then when that's all over your going to add people to your empty contact list. Then tomorrow you're going to come here and do it all over again.

I took three deep breaths and then pushed past bodies to find a table. I saw one with a few empty seats, three or four. One table sat sixteen so it was pretty full. I walked over and sat down without a word. They all stopped talking and some looked at me. In clumps of about five they stood and walked away in about thirty seconds.

This was my life. Something that I personally couldn't stand. I would go through a day and maybe talk to two or three people, my mom and dad, maybe a teacher. Sometimes girls might ask me if their make-up looked okay, or if their dress was sticking up funny, only to turn around and ask someone else since they thought I knew nothing. Which was true, I didn't have a great taste for fashion. I wasn't clueless, I knew what looked good and what didn't but I didn't read fashion magazines religiously either. Guys might ask me to hold a door for them sometimes, none of them looked twice at me. I took one look at my tray and pushed it away from me. I never really felt like eating, I mean I did but only when I got home. When I was around people who didn't hate me.

I wondered sometimes why people had such a distaste for me but I could never figure it out. I couldn't think of one bad thing I did, or one dirty look, or any comments that might have led people think I don't like them. Still even the people who did those things had friends, not many, but more than I had. I had been at this school for three years now, and I was almost half way through my last. I thought for some reason this year might be different adn I still hoped that everyday but nothing was, it was all the same.

I heard a group of laughs behind me. I looked back at the noise and saw a group of girls, they felt my glance and stopped giggling. This was the way it was. I was like some sort of monster, except instead of getting scared of me people just turned the other way and avoided me. It wasn't like I ever put forth any effort to talk to them, maybe they thought I was stand-offish, but no one had tried to talk to me either.

I bent my elbow on the table and put my chin in my wrist. I opened up my notebook and started on homework for AP history. I knew that I wouldn't finish it all right now, but I would get a good hunk of it done. Hopefully if Ms. Frank gave out Algebra home work then I would have just enough of it to fill up the rest of the evening, if I did all of the house work, and maybe if I got done early I could finish the book I've been reading. The seventh book in the last week and a half that I've read. I had no life. Not saying that all people who can read seven books in a week don't, but it was me. And that was the only reason why I read. It wasn't because I was amazed by the story, it wasn't to improve my English grade, it was because the book was there and I was too.

I could figure out the most complicated equations, I could quote shakespere in front of thirty people, I could disect a frog in under seven minutes and explain to you how I did it, yet I couldn't figure out why people hated me.

Of course maybe I just didn't fit in. I never did, most likely never will. I was the kid who would go down the slide three million times at the playground instead of being determined to master the monkey bars no matter how many times I fell down. I never got the point, I thought it was stupid to fall again and again then get back up to only land on the ground. It was like trying to turn on a lamp in a room where the lights are blown. You'll flip the switch twenty times only to go and get a light bulb which is what you should've done when you tried to turn it on the first time. Kind of like me. What's the point of trying to talk to people, when you know you're going to get rejected.

There wasn't one.

Not that I could find anyway.

Maybe it was that I didn't fit into a certain group or cliche. I mean there was a whole social ladder here, as I imagined there was at every high school. There were three major groups. There were the populars, in order to be put under this title you usually had to be either a jock, blond, a huge party person, or a really thin person that when they turned to the side you could barely see them. Why Forks High School called these people 'cool' I would never know. But being popular was good, something everyone wanted to be. It meant having power, it meant being respected. People would talk about you behind your back but you know they could be crushed by your power in an instant. The lower group were people that could be excepted by populars, but didn't completely control the school. They were the people that would be hurt by people's words instead of hurting the back talkers the same way. This consisted of student council members, the drama club, any social group that wasn't sports related. Next were the people who ranked just above complete outcast. Chess club players, glee club members, drugg addicts, and the people who would stand outside and protest if the school tried to cut down a tree to expand the football stands.

I did wonder why it was so important to fit in, somewhere, anywhere. Then I was answered by myself. You needed somone to be there, someone to help you through the rough patches that you weren't related to. Someone that you could relate to without actually being related to them.. I saw through the system that high schoolers through the years had built up, but I don't think it would be better without it. Cheerleaders dating people that got A's in AP math. Football players hanging out with those who would rather read then go to the next game. And someone hanging out with me. Though I've never fit in with people my age. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't. I just didn't.

It was half way through lunch when I heard all the noise go almost silent, there were a few girls in the corner whispering, a few guys who were chuckling behind me, and pots and pans banging against eachother in the kitchen. Other than that, nothing. It was as quiet as backround music.

I turned to look at what a group of girls were obviously staring at, and pointing at, in a corner.

In the doorway stood a gorgeous bronze haired boy. He wasn't disgustingly buff like so many guys pretended to be here, but he was built. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a fitted long sleeved gray shirt. He walked in and looked around, he passed all the cheerleaders and jocks and then all of the student council members and drama club, he turned and passed all of the nerds and drug addicts. He passed one final table full of girls, and came to sit at my table. Though he was at the complete opposite end I was still dumbfounded. I didn't know why he would pick here when there were so many other table that were filled with people who would have willingly started a conversation with him.

He sat down without a word and kept his head down the entire time. He didn't go and get a tray of food, nor did he read like people that didn't eat. He just sat there with his head down. Once he did look up at me, I noticed but I didn't think he knew I did. I pretend to be completely absorbed in what I was doing. He looked down quickly though, and I let my hair cover my face.

Only ten minutes later did the same thing happen. Except this time there were four. The first pair to make their way to the table I was sitting at included a sort, pixie-like, dark haired girl, and a blond boy. As they walked over, though it looked more like they were gliding, another two-some appeared in the doorway. There was a gorgeous blond girl and she walked over to the table effortlessly, but alone. She took her place next to the first one to walk in.

They all sat down siltenly at the table, I noticed how together they seemed to be. In pairs except for the one with bronze hair. He seemed to be by himself, not very willing to talk to the others. He just sort of sat there and if one of them offered something to say then he would respond to them but, other than that nothing. He just sat there, and I would say it was weird, but then what would that make me?

* * *

Later on, during sixth period, I had lunch fifth, I was in history. The bell had just rung and the rest of the class took their seats, I was already in mine. Just then the teacher introduced the class to our new student.

"Class, I would like you to meet Edward Cullen, he's new here so give him a break. I will however need someone to show him around so do we have any volunteers?" Stupid question. Every girl, and a few guys, raised their hands hoping to be picked to show the new gorgeous guy around.

"Ms. Swan," she wasn't actually talking to me was she? Did she actually expect for my heart to keep from popping out of my chest with him around me? I kept my head down, eyes on my book, trying to focus.

"Um, Bella? Would you mind showing our new student around?" she asked again, I heard a few snickers float from the back of the room up to the front. Ms. Foat sent a hushing look back and the giggling came to a hault.

"No, I wouldn't mind." I said, changing my view from her eyes to his. They were a topaz, golden color, something that I had never seen before. I doubt it had anything to do with the lighting, considering there were only two rows of four long fluorescent lights were on. His eyes bored into mine and it seemed as if he was staring past them and looking into my soul instead. This made me feel uneasy and I felt the need to look away, but I couldn't pull away my gaze. His eyes were too beautiful to stand but I felt the need to stand it.

Finally his eyes hit the ground and I felt a wave of emotions come rushing at me. I felt bad for looking at him oddly, I felt embarassed because of the almost full blown laughter that had filled the room, I felt rejected since he dropped his eyes from me, which was to be expected and I wouldn't have thought so much of it if it hadn't come from him, and on top of all that I felt a strange twinge of curiosity, why had he looked at me so intensely, even if it was for a short period of time.

"No that's alright Ms. Foat, I'm sure I can find my way around."

Ouch.

"Okay, well if you need anything just make sure you ask someone who appears to know what they're doing." she said and there was a slight laugh from the class. "You may take your seat, next to Bella."

When she said that I tried to read his emotions, see what he was thinking. What would he think of the lonely lunatic who had just stared at him for a good five seconds for no good reason?

But he wore a blank face as he glided towards the desk and sat down beside me.

Silence fell over the room. There were a few gasps and even Ms. Foat couldn't get her thoughts together in a timely manner. Someone cleared their throat in the back of the room and the class got started.

* * *

That night I finished my book and was done with my homework. I had nothing to do now but sit in my room and think.

Of course my thoughts hadn't strayed far from the subject of Edward. I didn't wonder about earlier though. I thought about him. About his past, and his family. What did he want to do in life, what did he want to accomplish before he died, and most importantly how did someone as gorgeous as him end up at Forks High School in Washington, the rainiest place in the U.S.

But I could only wonder. I knew that he wouldn't talk to me, I wouldnt talk to him. Case closed.

* * *

"Edward Cullen what was that about?" My sister asked with a stern voice, walking up to me after last period.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I gathered my things from my locker.

"Yes you do and I want you to tell me what you're going to do about it right now!"

"Rosalie, can't you just leave me alone?" I slammed my locker and started away from her.

"No, not until you get control of yourself, not until you get those thoughts out of your head. Edward I thought you were past that, I thought that you promised yourself that you would never kill another human." she crossed her arms as she spoke.

"I won't, I know I couldn't live with myself if I did." I shoved the front doors open and walked out into the parking lot.

"I know, and that's why you have to stop thinking about her. You have to stop thinking about ways to get to her and kill her."

"Rose I can't come back here. I can't deal with smelling her blood every time she walks by, I can't sit by her in that class I can't-"

"Stop." she told me, a few feet behind. "Look at me." I turned to face her. "You have to, you know why. If you leave now, people will notice you know that, and plus Carlisle thinks this will be good for us. Being around people and not all couped up in the house all the time, ready to kill each other." I looked down at the ground and smiled at her words. "Besides, I know you can do this. and I think it'll be especially good for you. You've never seen much outside of Denali after you were changed, and there's much more out there to see."

She was right, after being changed Carlisle had taken me back to his family in Alaska, and I had stayed there until recently. I could have stayed there but Rosalie had convinced me to come with them. Why I put so much trust in Rosalie I wasn't sure. Maybe it was that we could read eachother's mind. That had to have something to do with it. Carlisle's theory was that we were related somehow when we were human so we could hear each other without speaking. Whatever did this I wasn't sure and didn't care all that much, but it had put a bond between us that could never be broken. It was either that or that we were both alone. She and I were the only ones who didn't have a mate yet. Never sure if we would. When I joined the family it would have been reasonable for her and I to pair up, but we both agreed that that was never going to happen. No matter how much I loved her, it would always be as a sister, never anything more.

"You're right. Thank you." she walked forward and gave me a hug.

"Don't mention it, especially to Carlisle and Esme," she pulled away and started walking towards the car where Alice and Jasper sat waiting for us. "They'll send you back to Denali for sure if they find out about this." she pointed at me and smiled.

* * *

Later that night Rosalie and I were in the living room reading. I had finished the book I had started only earlier this evening, ut I had no clue about the plot or even the supporting characters. My thoughts hadn't strayed far from the subject of Bella Swan. Though I didn't wonder about why she had stared at me, for the answer was obvious and thinking of it just made me feel disgusting, I just thought about her. About her past and her family. What did she want do to in life, what did she want to accomplish before she died, and most importantly why couldn't I read her mind like I could so many others.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yes?" she pulled her eyes away from her book to look up and smile at me.

"Why do you think I can't read Bella's mind?"

"I'm not entirely sure, maybe you should talk to Carlisle. He might have a clue."

"If you had to guess?"

"I would think that you were so amazed by her smell that you just put her thoughts out of your head and focused on ways of killing her, then ways of making it through class before taking her away."

"Good guess."

"Well I do what I can. You might still want to ask though, he might have a better one."

"I will."

"Edward," she said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes?"

"Talk to her, try to see if she's really as fascinated as she appears to be."

"We'll see."

"I think you should." she teased me and I sighed, then leaned back in my chair. She giggled then went back to her book.

I guess I could only wonder. I knew that she wouldn't talk to me, I wouldn't talk to her. Case closed.

* * *

**Alright there it was! How'd you all like it? Do you like it? Do you hate it? What do you think about Rosalie? What do you think about Edward and Bella? Where do you think it's going to go? Are you confused about anything? Do you want me to continue? Let me know and if I get some reviews then I'll update again. If you do review I'll try to respond to it ASAP! Review it even if you hate it and want you to flame it! If you don't want to then I hope you come back for seconds and thirds and fourths and so forth...(If Mars is reading this...Mrs. Holway...'nuff said)**

**lots. of. love.**

**PLT!**

~AliceSwift


	2. Chapter 2: Outside Looking In

**Hey guys, second chapter of Ordinary Day. As always it's been too long since I've updated so I'll recap the next chapter.**

**Bella is an outsider. She sits alone at lunch. She doesn't have any friends. She only will talk to a few people in a day. She has no idea why she doesn't click with people her age but she just doesn't. One day during lunch, four extraordinarily beautiful people walk in and sit down at her lunch table. A blond boy, a blond girl, a dark haired girl, and a bronze haired boy. Later on during sixth period the bronze haired boy, Edward Cullen, is introduced as the new student in class. Bella realizes that he's not normal, but what would that make her? He is told to sit by her, and he does, but not a word is spoken. She knows that her experience with him stops there. Strange glances, wordless class periods. That's it. Nothing much will change. Edward, however, is so intrigued by the scent of her blood that he could hardly stand sitting next to her. He notices that he cannot read Bella's mind like he can read other's. Rosalie, Edward's sister, thinks that this was because he was so focused on Bella's scent, and not killing her that he didn't have time to hear her thoughts. Rosalie and Edward can also read eacother's thoughts, though Rosalie cannot read everyone's like Edward can. Carlisle thinks that this might be because the two were related somehow in their human lives, but beyond that they have no idea. Edward knows that he will not talk to Bella, and that she is too shy to talk to him. That's it. Nothing much will change. **

**Thanks for clicking on my story so I'll let you read the story now. I'll shut-up.**

**See you at the end!**

"**Well, I'm tired of staying at home. I'm bored and all alone. I'm sick of wasting all my time. You don't know how it feels to be outside of the crowd. And you don't know what it's like to be left out. You don't know how it feels to be your own best friend. On the outside looking in."**

**~Outside Looking IN.**

**~Jordan Pruitt.  
**

**lots. of. love.**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift**

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next day to the sound of a loud bird chirping on the tree outside my window. I turned over to face my room, which was rather blurred through my sleepy eyed vision, and the day from before came rushing back to me.

The first thing that came to mind...Edward Cullen.

I had to convince myself to talk to him. I had to know more about him or, to be very _very _dramatic, I might kill myself. If not that go insane from not knowing who he was, and be put in a mental institution. Yesterday I thought I could just sit back and watch him, think and make-up stories about him and his history or family. But now, in the morning, I realized that I couldn't do that. I _had _to talk to him. I _had _to know him. Now all I had to was get myself to a place where I could do that.

Yeah, _all _ I had to do. Ha! I was the girl that would be reading third grade level books in kindergarten instead of playing on the playground during recess. I was the girl that would stay at home and write poetry on Saturday's instead of go to the mall to shop for peach flavored lip gloss. I was the girl that sat by herself at lunch. Or used to.

The bird outside of my window chirped again. I sat up on my elbow to look out again. The tree that stood in our front yard was very overgrown, though since it was in front of my window my parents felt no need to cut it down. As I child I would try to climb it, though that all ended when I was about eleven and I went into that whole clumsy phase, which I had yet to grow out of. I would climb up to the very top branches of it. As it grew through the years it challenged me to go higher and higher. Green leaves covered the thick brown branches of it, and if there was enough rain moss would grow around it's trunk. During the fall the leaves would glide elegantly in the wind and land on the dry grass of the yard. In winter months snow would dry the branches and cover them with it's white snow. Making a gorgeous picture I only wish I could verbalize better. I realized that when I was thirteen and had moved into this room that a few branches had extended all the way over to the window. So far that if you just reached out a few inches that you could touch them.

I sat up and looked out to see that a small yellow bird sat on one of the long branches and yelled at me. It must have been sitting there for a long time because it didn't seem to move when I walked over to it. I decided to go down and get some sunflower seeds. My mom was crazy for the things and would always keep some in the house, unsalted and dry sunflower seeds. I had no clue why she loved them but she did. I got a good handful and ran back to my room.

The bird still sat on the branch and jumped happily up and down. I held out my hand and it seemed interested. I stretched my palm out a bit further.

Just then a group of kids who looked my age came into view. My eyes focused in on them and I realized that they were no other than the Cullen family. Edward was there, a few paces in front of him was the dark haired girl and blond boy. Edward was accompanied by his blond sister, or so I assumed they were related. It seemed odd though, they all moved here together, as if they were a family. But the way the blond boy kissed the smaller girl, it looked like a different type of love than normal siblings have for each other.

My eyes dropped from the bird and onto him. He looked back at me.

Oh my God. No way I was talking to him now. He probably thought I looked like an idiot. What was I trying to do anyway? Feed a bird that wouldn't go near human hands? Ugh. Look what I was wearing too. A tank top that was to short and exposed part of my stomach and shorts that were far too short and I didn't even leave my room in. I looked awkward in it too. A too thin, pale almost corpse looking body standing here with her arm out. My hair probably looked like a haystack and my face might have dried spit on it.

Worst possible moment for anyone to see me...let alone the new gorgeous boy who every girl at Forks High School was in love with, Edward Cullen.

His sister looked at him and then me, repeated that and then bumped him in the shoulder with hers. He looked at her and smiled before his eyes returned to me, but by this time I had dropped my gaze entirely. Typical. Probably joking about how ridiculous I looked and how stupid I was for trying to do whatever it was I was trying to do.

Just then the bird jumped into my hand and started pecking away at the seeds. I looked back at it and smiled, petting down it's light, soft feathers which stuck up in a way that looked uncomfortable. It was so nice to see something, a living creature with a beating heart, that didn't worry about the things that I did.

Not only things like homework and school, but social things. Things like friends and people talking about you. Though when I though about it, were they really talking about me? No. They weren't, They weren't talking about me, weren't talking to me, weren't even recognizing my existence. I was the epitome of what you want to be when you're a nobody. A loser, a low-life, a geek. I didn't excel in anything but my grades. What was to be found in that? A good college education? A great job in whatever I wanted? A man who uses me for my money and I'm so vulnerable that I believe that he loves me?

Yeah. Great life.

* * *

I got to school and went through the motions of the morning. I wanted to get out of here, I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to go to my classes, I didn't want to learn. I wanted to go to my truck, lock the doors and listen to sad songs while the rest of the other kids, the normal ones, were inside learning about things that were far beyond their level of intelligence. I wanted to cry and lay my head on the steering wheel and just let my emotions pour out into the atmosphere of the truck, being contained by the doors that would be fogged. I wanted to let everything I had kept inside of me out. Everytime someone pushed into me in the hallway, every time they made me drop my books, every time someone looked in my direction and laughed, every time I had something thrown at me because I was weird, every time I was called a name, every time I sat by myself at lunch I had felt hurt and heartbroken. I wanted to come undone and let all of my emotions out and scream, and yell, and cry, and throw a fit.

I pictured it my head. I was in my truck, the windows were fogged because of the contrast between my warm breath and the cold rain pouring outside. Not the sound of the rain nor could the music playing on the radio drown out the sounds of my sobs. I had my head laying on the wheel, the tears coming slow but my breathing coming from deeper within my chest each time I took a breath. The song on the radio built up and when the chorus hit I sprawled across the bench seat. I pounded my fist against the floor, I kicked at the door. I pulled my hair and screamed and shouted. But when the song ended I was still Bella Swan, that girl who no one liked, who no one talked to, and no one wanted anything to do with.

As I reached my locker and opened it I realized that things were still the same. They weren't different and the whole thing seemed painfully familiar compared to my previous vision.

I walked numbly to my homeroom, and after that to first period. I continued being a zombie until lunch, although my heart and mind both told me that I should go sit and read in my truck for the period, my stomach told me that I should eat.

I sat down at a dusty table in the corner, surly no one would sit there.

Wrong. They entered the cafeteria and came right to my table, they sat at the other end. I watched them constantly from the corners of my eyes. The blond nodded subtly in my direction, Edward shook his head and she gave a look of exasperation. She looked at him and he shook his head. She raised her eye brows and went back to her lunch, though she never touched her food. That wasn't abnormal though, what girl at this school, except for a few, did eat at lunch?

I watched him again, he seemed to be starring at me. I had played this game before, someone stares at you until you feel the need to look up then they laugh when you do. Stupid, I only fell for it once.

But when I didn't look up he didn't stop staring. I saw the dark haired girl poke him, he looked at her and she shook her head slightly. He looked away then.

Lunch was almost over, and my eyes were starting to hurt from looking out the sides of them. I finally stopped, they didn't seem to be looking at me now anyways.

"Hi Bella." I head a perky voice say, I looked up to see the blond girl directly across from me.

"Um hi." I said and sent a feverish look in Edward's direction, he had a worried look on his face.

"I'm Rosalie." she held out her hand and I shook it. I gasped when her skin touched mine, her hand was so cold. I looked from our hands to her face and she dropped her hand quickly.

"So, Bella is it fun going to school here? I'm new, though you probably knew that, so I don't know much about it here in Forks."

"Um, yeah it's okay I guess." I said. Why was she talking to me? She was pretty, and tall and blond. Shouldn't she be flirting with the football team in a micro mini skirt? Why was she wasting her precious time on some nerd in the corner?

"Well, that's good. I was home schooled in Alaska before this so I'm not really sure what public school is like."

"Oh?" I asked, not sure what to say.

She nodded. "Are schools always this small though? I seems kind of tiny." she said with a face.

"No, we're just a really small school." I nodded.

The bell rang, thank you Lord!

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

TOMORROW! Ugh!

"Yeah, I guess so." I said calmly despite my insane fear.

"Okay, bye Bella." she said cheerily.

I walked to my next class, when I got there I went and sat down in my seat. Then he walked in.

Oh my God, I had forgotten that I had to now endure this class with him.

He walked up to the teacher and said something to her, she smiled.

"Very well. Ms. Swan." she called and the bell rang. I walked up quickly so she wouldn't have to talk to me from across the room.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Cullen here has decided that he does indeed need a tour of the building. Would you mind showing him around?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Great, well I'll see you two at the end of class then, come by to get your homework."

"Okay." I nodded and then switched so my eyes locked with his.

"Thank you Bella." she said and I nodded again. I walked ahead of him out of the classroom.

I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest.

"Bella." he said, we weren't even three feet away form the room yet.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just wanted to apologize about my sister. She really does have good intentions, she just comes on a little strong. She really does like you." he assured me.

"Good to know." I nodded and he smiled crookedly. I bit my lip, trying to hold in a smile. "So, um what's your schedule. I'll just walk you through your day I guess."

He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to me. I unfolded it and read to myself as my eyes focused on the small black print.

His classes were scattered all around this place.

"Wow." I said when I realized that in on day he had to be on three different levels, not that the school needed them, but the middle floor was nothing but the library, cafeteria, gym, and auditorium. Most Senior classes were located on the third floor, just to make things easier for us, but there were a few downstairs, it seemed like he had most of those. No wonder he had been confused.

"Would you mind helping me? I mean I understand if you want to get back to class." he said, I wondered if he had wanted someone else, someone normal to help him out instead of the school brain, but he didn't _really seem _like that type of guy.

"I don't mind." I shook my head and he smiled again.

"Alright, um, my locker's over here so we could start from there I guess." I nodded.

"Good plan." I agreed with him as he turned away to lead me down the hall.

It seemed like the school had made it as hard as possible for him to get to where he needed to be.

"Your locker is all the way at the end?"

"Yes, and my home room is downstairs." he said in a sarcastically excited tone.

"Then first period is on floor three. Nice." I nodded.

"I agree."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

I tapped my pencil impatiently against the desk. He was with her, and I knew it, I could hear his thoughts. I was so happy for him!

"Rosalie." I looked over to where I heard my name being hissed. "Quit, your distracting me." some kid who I barely knew said.

"Sorry." I nodded. I looked down at my completed quiz the teacher had only given out about five minutes ago, no way I could turn it in yet, people would get suspicious.

Honestly, I was surprised Edward had taken my advice. I knew he would but I hadn't realized it would be so soon. Normally, he would ask for my advice, ignore it for awhile, then finally decide that I was right. Sometimes he would try to go about things his way, but they were never really as direct as my approach would have been. Most things he didn't need my help with at all, but the serious stuff he came to me for.

I pretend to mark down an answer then went back to thinking.

I could only hope that with this new girl, Bella, in his life he would still come to me for advice. I mean good for him, he found someone to be with, but still, that left me alone with no one to talk to.

I 'marked' another answer.

I could see it now. Him going out every night to see her, to talk to her, to be with her. He would hang out with her after school, talk to her about whatever was currently going on with him.

I guess I couldn't be _that _jealous, I mean not really. It would just sort of suck for me. If Edward was gone, who would I talk to? Alice? Esme? Yeah. Right. They had love, they were so wrapped up their own relationship that no one could pull them out of that world. No one could drag them away from the one they loved, and who could blame them. If you really truly loved somebody then shouldn't you want to spend every possible moment with them?

I saw some kids go up and give the teacher his test, I followed behind him, trying to make as little noise as possible.

I didn't love Edward as anything more than a brother, that was for sure, but it appeared to me, with the way things were going now, I would hardly see him. In this case, would distance still make the heart grow founder, or would it just help the mind forget the fondness that the heart once held?

I guess I would find out soon enough.

I tapped back in on Edward's thoughts.

I knew that if he could he would be reading her thoughts as well, so I would be able to see if he liked her back, which she did of course. I mean it was _Edward Cullen _right? Everybody was.

The whole period then I tried to hear her thoughts, mostly I ignored his. He was all mushy and talking bout how beautiful she was and how her voice sounded to him. Okay whatever.

The bell rang and I still hadn't heard anything.

Maybe I never would, but I hoped I would find out soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys I really love you for it! I hope that you will, of course, review. Tell me what you thought, what you think will happen, and what should happen in the next chapter. I will respond to all of them, and I'll see you next update.**

**The lyrics at the top, for me, make sense because Bella is a complete outsider and it sick of it. When she's thinking about it in the beginning she fed up at being by herself just because she's smart. But, no matter how much she cried and complains about it, she'll always be that way and she can't do anything about it. I know that songs is sort of childish but is has an amazing message and it's one of my all time favorites. **

**lots. of. love.  
**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift**


	3. Chapter 3: Adjustments, not changes

**Hey, here's a new chapter of Ordinary Day.**

**lots. of. love.**

**PLT!**

~AliceSwift  


* * *

It was the end of the day and things were going pretty well. I had managed to show him around the building without any major embarrassments and at times I even found my self laughing at what was said. I wished that time could never end, but like all good things it had to.

We had picked up our homework only ten minutes before the bell rang, so our teacher gave us the permission to go since me missed all of class anyways.

"Well, thank you Bella. I'm really glad you showed me around." he smiled and my heart picked up speed.

"Yeah, no problem, if you ever need help again just let me know." I said, only half listening to myself.

"Well now that you mention it, we hadn't covered this yet at my old school and I'm not quite sure I understand it." he held up the paper our teacher had given us and smiled again. I bit my lip so I knew my mouth wasn't gaping open. "Any chance we could meet up at The Book Shelf and go over it?" he paused. "Together." we were still walking, and I knew I should have been looking at where I was going, but I was too busy counting all the colors in his eyes. I was glad that I heard what he had said.

"Absolutely." I said and laughed a sound that I hoped wasn't too loud. " What time would you-"

Then everything went down hill. Everything that I had built up with before then vanished because of my a misplaced foot. He was surely going to think I was just another ridiculous clumsy girl now.

Since I wasn't watching where I was going I slipped on a piece of ice. Instinct? Grab onto something. In doing that I, spasticly, dropped all my books. The when I reached out for something all I found was the chain link fence, broken-just my luck, meaning that my hand would at least be bruised.

"Whoa," he said and he held out and arm. He seemed not caring that I had slipped, but then looked very serious.

"Sorry." I said catching my breath. "Thank you."

"You dropped your books." he said, an odd tone in his voice. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before leaning down to get them. As I picked them up I watched his feet, making sure he wasn't moving away.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked and I left my books on the ground in a pile I had created. I pulled off my left mitten and looked at the gash created my the cold metal fence.

"Sheesh," I said lamely. "Look at that."

All I heard after that was his voice, smooth, velvet, and panicked.

"I have to go." he said quietly.

Instantly disappointed by the thought of him leaving I looked up at where his feet had been.

Gone.

I stood up out of the snow, my books still on the ground. I was completely wet, all my things were soaked, and I had made a fool out of myself in front of Edward.

I stood there for a second, just trying to take in and process all that had just happened. Why had he ran so quickly? He seemed genuinely nice when we were walking around and going through his schedule? What had changed from then to just a few moments ago? I had fallen. Was that it? Did he find the moments I was on the ground as the perfect opportunity to escape from me? And if that was the case, then why had he asked me to show him around at all? He seemed reasonably intelligent so I'm sure he could have figured out his way around the school without too much trouble.

Then again, maybe he just wanted to see if I was really as awkward as I looked. Maybe, when he found out I was, he just stuck around and made small talk, waiting for me to make a fool out of myself. When I fell, he was satisfied and then ran.

I looked around. People were walking out of the school now, the school usually emptied out in about ten minutes and there were only around fifteen kids left in the parking lot, so I had been standing there longer than I thought I had been.

I leaned down and picked up my books then made my way to my truck. I put the keys in the ignition and it started with a loud noise, making the few kids still in the parking lots turn and stare. I backed out and drove home.

On my way there, I realized how familiar everything looked. The way the snow hung from the bare branches of trees, the way little pieces of grass showing were the palest color of green as if the ground were sea sick. I noticed how the birds chirped more in morning than they did at this time of day and how there weren't many other creatures out but them. When I got closer to home, everything also seemed exactly the same. My mom welcomed me and I gave her a polite hello. I went to the kitchen, got an apple, then went to the couch in the living room where I started my homework. Later I was reading with a cup of tea, as usual, when my dad came home. Six o'clock rolled around and we all ate together at the same kitchen table we always had. My mom and dad talked about their days and I would comment if I felt like it. They asked me questions, but knew when to not pressure me into saying things. After dinner I went up to my room and cleaned up a little bit, not that it needed it much on account of I did this nearly every night. I read again from six to nine, then turned the lights out and went to sleep.

I didn't really ever imagine a life different from the one I had. I mean, I thought about being popular and having friends and hanging out but I never thought about anything other than this routine. I had never dreamed of a life where anything was spontaneous and shockingly eventful. Everyday, I just went though motions and then started again the next day.

I assumed I would live on like that until I died. Was it strange to think about change like that, nothing truly changes your life until you die? I guess there will be slight changes. Like when I move out and go to an Ivy League college. When I get a job and move into a house of my own. When I grow up and into my adult life. But nothing would be completely, and utterly different.

There would be adjustments, not changes.

The next morning I woke up to the same dull, gray sky I always did. I got dressed, ate breakfast, and then headed out to my truck without another thought.

I saw a brightly colored Post-It note tucked under the windshield wiper on the truck.

_Sorry about yesterday. I'd like to make it up to you._

_Meet me at The Trembling Cup._

_~Edward._

It was snowing when I looked up, shocked from what the note had said and what Edward was offering.

I got in the truck and, with shaking hands, turned on the heat.

I hadn't missed a day of school since kindergarten, not that that was _always _something to be proud of, but it also showed my teachers that I was a good, dedicated student who didn't like missing. So was I really going to let some gorgeous, golden eyed, boy I barely knew ruin my perfect reputation.

I put the truck in reverse and headed out of the drive way. I thought I was determined to go to school when suddenly I got into a different lane and turned left. On my way to the coffee shop to meet him.


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting

**Here's Ordinary Day! Be sure to check out my new writing schedule on my profile to see when I'll be updating my stories!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**lots. of. love.**

**PLT!**

~AliceSwift  


* * *

Waiting.

It's a terrible game to play. I'd never really been on the game board until now. The saddest thing to me was the fact that I'd placed my piece on the playing square that said 'The Trembling Cup'.

The Trembling Cup was a coffee shop that you could only describe as warm. Warm colors surrounded you-deep bronzes and dark browns, warm sounds filled you ears-soft melodies hummed from stereos, liquid being poured into cups, and warm smells invited you to taste-freshly brewed coffee and just baked blue berry muffins.

For a coffee shop, however, it was very large. It had three average sized couches, one by the floor to ceiling glass window on the south wall, one in front of the fireplace, and one on the east wall. Plus about twenty circle tables meant for two, scattered around randomly. And the walls, except for the south one, was lined with booths that were coated in dark brown leather, just like the couches were.

After and before school The Trembling Cup was filled with high school students, however, after seven it starts to simmer and more mature people start to flow in. College kids who have class work to do and need a quiet place to do it, twenty-somethings that are meeting friends here, parents accompanied by small children who want nothing but pastries, and the few ditching high school students.

Oh, and the occasional vampire.

Me.

So here I sat, being the sometimes-show-vampire as I was, on the couch in front of the fireplace. Waiting.

I was slightly surprised by how anxious I had become in the recent hours. I found myself picking up on human characteristics like fidgeting, trying to distract my thoughts from Bella by thinking about other things, and figuring out ways to escape this small area and make it seem as though I had stood her up again. I had come up with a million ways and still hadn't moved, besides the fidgeting that is.

Anxiety, after another twenty minutes, seems to be turning into nervousness. When you're anxious, you can doubt yourself but still be slightly sure of yourself. When you're nervous, you only think the negative.

I was nervous that someone had seen me this morning, running at a lighting fast pace away from Bella's old truck. A neighbor, someone looking out the window of her house perhaps. What would they think? Mysterious boy slipping paper under a windshield wiper then _poof _gone without the smoke and mirrors to help the act.

I was nervous that Bella Swan probably hated me, and wouldn't show up. But somehow, and in a way, that was a good thing. If she hated me she wouldn't talk to me, and then I wouldn't be so attracted to her. I would be able to stop following her and sticking pieces of paper on her automobiles.

I was nervous that Bella Swan proably was too intrigued to not show up. An inhumanly attractive, not to brag, new boy shows up at the local high school and finds a peculiar interest in the wallflower at school? That doesn't seem right. She would probably want to investigate that and I lead her straight to me.

Why hadn't I just left her, and my thoughts about her, there. On the snowy sidewalk at school. Why hadn't I left my thoughts hidden among the pages of her books that had fallen, or sneak them into her backpack?

Because I knew deep down I couldn't. I couldn't leave her behind because she didn't deserve that, we both knew it too. Just because people are different, or smart, doesn't mean that they're not just as beautiful as the next person.

To me, Bella, was beautiful. And that beauty was what made me most nervous.

I felt a slight burning sensation in my nose. I held my breath and it went away, followed by a natural flow of venom from the depths of my mouth.

The smell.

It was her.

I turned towards the door to see if she was walking in. That was when I saw her truck driving by on the wet road. She seemed to be slowing down. I looked through her passenger window and focused in on her face. She was gazing at the building, looking like she was about to turn in. The expression on her face looked just as, if not more, nervous than I was.

She turned her eyes out towards the road and sped up.

She had decided not to come. Bella obviously wanted nothing to do with me, and how could I blame her. I had befriended her than, like most, left her out in the cold. To her, I was nothing more than another high school boy who had betrayed her trust.

Besides, this was a good thing. She didn't want anything to do with me than she would ignore me, clearly not one to start a fight or an argument. If she didn't want around me than I wouldn't bother her. Soon enough we would both graduate and be on our way to the rest of our lives. Or not so live in my case.

I was about to get up and leave when my nose started burning again. I ignored it and held my breath, thinking that someone must've given themselves a paper cut on accident or something like that. I turned and started towards the door, but stopped mid step when I saw her. She had just come in the doors and was at the counter ordering her drink.

I quickly spun around and got settled back down like I never intended to leave. Why was I acting so..._human_?

She came over to me then, looking at me on the couch. Waiting for me to say something.

"Bella," I said, all I could manage as a hello.

"Hello Edward." she said, her coat was draped over her arm, her mug in the other hand. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue knit sweater.

"Please, sit." I said and she took a seat in the chair that placed diagonally from the couch.

There was silence for a few moments and I suppose that was because neither of us knew what to say really.

Then she finally spoke.

"Why?" she started. "Why did you invite me here Edward?"

I paused, thinking of what I had done to her and for the first time not thinking of how it affected me. This had hurt her too, probably more than it hurt me.

"Why did you accept my invitation?" I asked in return. I should've known better though, because she was quick and was never taken aback by a counter remark.

"To ask you why you did invite me here. That's all. So don't go thinking that it was something more." she asked. I realized then that I did think she had come here for me. I thought Bella was here because she was fascinated by me just as I was by her.

It was evidently clear to me now that I had been sadly mistaken.

"I invited you here to apologize." I said.

"For?"

"For leaving you yesterday." I said meeting her eyes for the first time. She seemed honestly confused by that. Why would I feel sorry for her?

"Well don't." She said. "Because I don't need your pity. But it was a very nice thought of you." she paused. "So, though I don't need it, I accept your apology." she took a sip of her drink.

"Thank you." I said. Then there was more silence.

"Well, if that was all then I'll be getting to school now." she began to stand up and walk away. I grabbed her forearm and she gasped. I realized the mistake that I had made.

"Your hands are very cold." she said, looking at my face. I tried not to meet her eyes that bored onto me but I had to. I looked up and met her brown ones.

I'm not sure how long we stood like that but it must've been awhile because she then looked around the room awkwardly, quite aware of the gazes that I was also conscious of.

Then I really realized something. I suppose that it was always subconsciously in the back of my mind, but when you look in the mirror everyday and see the face of a seventeen year-old you tend to forget.

Bella looking around, embarrassed by the fact people noticed us, was an obvious sign of teenage paranoia. I almost rolled my eyes. Why didn't she act her age, they were just people that thought we were slightly odd. Then I realized that she was, acting her age I mean. She was a seventeen year old girl, trying to get through high school, making her way as hard as it might be sometimes. I, however, was a one-hundred and nine year old man. If I looked my age than I would be covered with dirt and have insects crawling over my dead corpse because that's what I would be. Not undead, but truly deceased.

So I looked at her face, her eyes had wandered back to mine now. Her youthful eyes, untouched from the hurtful days of old age, her face unwrinkled. She looked at me in wonder, and I thought of what her wonder might turn into if she had only been looking at my real face.

"I," I started but couldn't find words to complete my sentence. I was surprised my voice came out smooth and clear and not that of an elderly man. "Yeah you should get to school."

I let her go, and off she went.


	5. Chapter 5: Confusing

**Hey guys! Here is an update of Ordinary Day.**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift **

* * *

I held back tears as I drove to school, denying to myself that I was doing so the entire way there. I hadn't cried since I was in elementary school so why was that changing now?

As always I went through the motions of my day, but this time I rushed them. I slammed my truck door shut and trudged through the rain, splashing people who were walking at the same time as I was. They yelled at me, before actually turning and discovering they had no idea who I was.

"Watch it!" I heard a voice say behind me as I flung open the side doors and threw my hood down from around my head. The people who I bumped into on the way to my locker told me to slow down and gave me warning ending in or else.

After getting my books and putting my jacket away I flopped into my seat at the desk in homeroom. The bell rang and dismissed us to first period, making me relax and get angrier at the same time. I wasn't counted absent, but I also had to push past the shuffling teenage bodies on the way to English.

I entered the room and rushed to my desk, quickly opening the small, leather bounded, diary I carry with me.

"What's her problem?" I heard a nasally voice snarl from in the back.

"I don't know. Who is she? Has she even been here this year?" another replied.

"Don't know, don't care. Not with an attitude like that anyways."

I rolled my eyes and scribbled words in my diary furiously. I wasn't quite sure how to start writing, my mind blurred with visions of angry high schoolers, Edward Cullen, and the rainy road.

_Why have I-_

_What is-_

_I don't understand-_

I started over and over again until I finally looked up to see a, once empty, classroom filled with students. Every chair was occupied except one, that which belonged to Rosalie Hale, supposed step-sister to Edward Cullen. It's not like I could believe a word either of them said anymore.

_I'm sick of liars. I'm sick of the people who think they can humiliate me and not think it hurts._

That still wasn't right. I'd dealt with high school for the past three years. Only one thing had changed within the last week, this was what had caused my confused rage.

_Edward Cullen seemed different. I'm not quite sure how, though. Maybe it was just that he had given me the time of day, maybe it was his bizarre eyes, or maybe it was that he really was different. While most people won't waste their time with me, he did. He asked to talk to me, not the other way around. So why does he think he can just leave me stranded like that? I had agreed with myself that I wouldn't waste my time on him any longer, but when you're pulled back in by someone like him it's so hard to resist temptation._

_What makes him different anyways? Isn't that the real source of this anger? Not knowing why _he_ is the one who bugs me so much. The small things, like the way that when it was his first day he ignored me. His warm, topaz eyes looking up at me and coldly refused my help. How oddly he acted when I had fallen on the ice. Showing up at my house at who knows what time and leaving me notes telling me to meet up with him. Going to meet with him only to be told that he pitied me. His cold eyes asking me to forgive him. His even colder touch begging me not to go._

I put the pen down and realized how strange the writing was.

Topaz one day, dark the next. What was I to think of that?

Then there was the cold touch. I remembered back when Rosalie had shook my hand a few days back and recalled that her hand was also icy. They were step siblings though, so I'm sure cold skin didn't run in the family.

Why was he so damn confusing? With that, why did he bring me into this whirlwind?

I shook my head and went up to the teacher's desk. I asked her for a pass to the bathroom and she gave it to me.

I kept my steps steady, trying not to run out the door as I wanted to do, but when I reached the door I closed it behind me and dashed outside to my truck.

* * *

I turned the keys and drove, not sure where I was headed, just knowing I couldn't be around the school any longer.

After Bella had left me the coffee shop I just went wandering, leaving my car in the driveway of The Trembling Cup and running into the forest.

I'd hardly had time to hunt since we'd moved here. I had gone before we'd left but that was days ago now, and being around Bella hadn't helped my thirst much.

As I ran past the trees I thought, wished, that I was human. Instead of playing with Bella's heart I could be spending time with her, finding out more about her. Right now, if I had convinced her in some other way to ditch school with me, we could be sitting at a table in the coffee shop. She would be smiling, as would I, as we both sipped away. I would ask her questions about what she wanted to do with her life, how she wanted to get there. She might ask me the same questions and if she did I would have rational, human answers to give her.

I wish I could have told her the truth, really. I wish I could have told her about how every time she came around her scent drove me insane and it took all the power I could gather to keep from killing her. But I knew that I never would be able to tell her that. I had to think of my family and what that would to do them. It would destroy them and I couldn't do that.

What's wrong with me, besides the obvious. In my world you pair with those of your own kind. So why was it that I couldn't find a vampire I loved?

Of course, there's always Tanya. I'll never forget how she would throw herself at me. Shamelessly in front of whoever happened to be there. Excuse me for wanting to keep private matters private, not that any private matters ever happened between us. I never loved Tanya and unless something changed drastically, I never would.

She never seemed to give up though. When Carlisle had announced that we were moving here Tanya had promised me she'd follow. Telling me about her plans to chase me until I fell in love with her like it was easy to fall in love. I could only hope that she didn't hold up that promise.

If only Bella were a vampire. That would make this whole situation so much simpler. Unless, like I would never love Tanya, Bella would never love me.

I heard a screeching of tires from a far distance and ran towards the sound. As I listened the smell of burnt rubber stung my nose and I held my breath. In only a few seconds the sound stopped and was replaced with a loud, ear splitting crash.

I again went towards the place where the noise has come from and when the scene came into view I knew that, if I had a beating heart, it would've stopped.

Under a broken tree, split with roots twisting up in creepy forms, lay an unmistakable orange truck, dented under the weight. In the driver's seat lay an unconscious driver. It was only now, looking through her window more closely I realized that the glass had busted and tree limbs stuck through at her.

I let my breath go and immediately smelled her blood, the scent even more evident with the wet enhancer of the rain.

I ran towards the truck and looked inside to see Bella. She had blood running down her arms from where a tree limb was stabbing her and the same from her face. Glass also left it's marks all over her skin from where it had shattered and flew at her.

Behind her were the tire tracks that she had slid down.

I pondered what to do for a few moments before opening the door and pulling her out, careful not to damage her anymore, and cradled her in my arms.

* * *

**Review!**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift **


	6. Chapter 6:Bella Bleeds

I ran back to the house, calling Carlisle on the way there. Bella felt weightless in my arms, I had her leaned on my shoulder. I looked over a few times to make sure she was still there.

"Edward." Carlisle answered his phone pleasantly as he always did.

"Carlisle, can you get away from the hospital?"

"I'm sure, why? Is there a problem?" he asked, a tone of concern in his voice.

"Yes. Um, Isabella Swan."

"Chief Swan's daughter." he assumed.

"Yes, I was in the woods and she crashed her truck into a tree, ran off the road from the rain I'd figure." I closed in on our house and realized as I saw the back side of it that I would have to wait for Carlilse to get there. Meaning I would be alone with a bleeding, bruised Bella for at least ten minutes, unless he ran.

"I'll be there." he said as reassuring as he could.

"When?" I asked frustrated.

"Soon." he promised and I hung up.

I carried Bella in through the front doors of our house and laid her on the couch in the living room. I paced a bit, trying to get control back.

I walked outside and took a deep breath. Inhaling and smelling mostly wet grass and moss, but still the scent of her came from my shirt. I ignored the venom that seeped into my mouth and tried to take my mind off of her.

"Whoa, Edward what did you catch?" Rosalie appeared in front of me suddenly and I looked behind her, seeing the trees swaying from when she had run past.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That smell." she asked, pressing on.

I smirked. "Bella Swan."

She gave me a look of greif. "Edward you didn't." I thought about what had happened in the forest so she could see. I watched her facial expressions change as she realized how hard it was for me. "Where is she?" she asked, pushing past me and into the house.

"She's on the couch." I said, following her even though that probably wasn't the best idea.

Rosalie held her breath as she walked into the living room and sat by where Bella's legs were. She pushed her hair back away from her face, smearing some of the blood more than she thought she might. Bella's face would take a while to heal, I could tell. The way the glass had flown at her. It was as if her face was porcelian. As the glass hit, her face cracked, small marks and holes made without completely ruining the beauty. Except that when glass hits porcelian, it doesn't bleed. Bella does.

"I got here as fast as I could." Carlisle said as he flew in through the doors. He was still in his hospital gear and by his scent I knew that he must've run here. "How is she?" he walked over to where Bella was and Rose moved out of the way.

"You tell me." I scoffed.

"She'll be fine." Carlisle said with a smile. "People get in car accidents all the time, Edward, hers wasn't especially bad. Stiches on her arms should heal her quickly. That with some bandages."

There was silence in the room for a few moments and I felt terrible about tearing Carlisle away from the hospital so he could come here and tell me that she would be back to perfect soon enough.

"No, you did the right thing. I think so at least." Rose said.

I nodded at her and gave Carlisle an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I should've realized."

"You were worried about her, I understand." he looked back down at Bella and his lips were pressed into a line. "However there is one thing I'm worried about." he sighed.

"That is?" I asked.

He looked at me sympathetically and I, for the first time since he got here, looked into his mind. Though he spoke before I could really see what he was going to say.

"Bella has to wake up sometime, most likely soon. You have to come up with something to tell her." I tensed and Roalise grabbed my hand, clearly reading me and seeing I was nervous.

"As you know, when you're unconcious you can dream. You can read her mind and if she's not dreaming, then you can tell her when she wakes up that this was all a dream. That she was never here."

"No he can't." Rose shook her head and Carlisle and I both looked at her, though his gaze quickly turned to me. He was confused.

"Care to explain?"

"I'd like to be able to." his eyebrows furrowed. "I can't read Bella's mind and I don't know why." I looked down at her face to see that she had a rather pleasant expression on her face. "Though, I wish I could."

"Well then you have two options." he tore me out of my thoughts and I looked at him. "You can either hope that she won't remember what she dreamt if she did, make up a very convincing theory about why you think she did have a dream about us and so on. Or-" he looked at Rosalie and I looked into his thoughts. Though I soon realized that it wasn't something that he wanted me to see since he disguised it.

Rosalie smiled, reading his thoughts through my mind. "I'd like to believe so, though I've only known her for a short while. She doesn't know that many people so maybe if we allowed her that then she would trust us more."

Carlisle glanced between us and then started to turn away. "I'll see you two tonight. Rosalie," she turned and looked at him. "Make sure you both take this consideration very seriously." she nodded and he left.

"What?" I asked and she looked up at me, slightly smiling.

"Carlilse thinks that Bella's a very trusting person. So, he's letting you decide. You can either tell Bella this was a dream or the truth."

I was honestly shocked.

"The _actual _truth?" I asked she nodded and smiled.

"What comes along with that?"

She thought the obvious.

"I couldn't." I shook my head.

"It's what's bound to happen Edward. She's only a teenager, if you love her how I think you do then it's what's going to be eventually." I looked away from her sternly. "Maybe it was supposed to happen like this."

"And maybe not."

She shrugged and I knew we had a long night of thinking ahead of us, but I still had Bella on my couch and she was beginning to stir. We had to think fast or else we wouldn't have a choice but to tell her the truth.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I have a question for you guys. Since I already have different things going on with Rosalie, I really want to give her a power besides just reading Edward's mind because I don't think that really counts. So let me know what you think that should be in a review and I'll see you next time.**

**lots. of. love. **

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift **


End file.
